kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Crossover Forms
Crossover Forms are Rider Forms assumed by Kamen Riders that feature elements outside of the Riders' native series. Most of these forms utilize the powers of another Rider, either the protagonist's immediate predecessor or successor. In some other cases, the form is the power of a Rider who is not the immediate predecessor or successor. These forms, like Hyper Battle forms, are usually used only once or twice and are never mentioned or used in series canon again. The real world purpose of these forms are threefold: to advertise the Legend Rider toy devices that Bandai sells annually, a special addition to the Riders power's for the Movie War films to add to the excitement for moviegoers and the forms acting as playable form change power ups for the Ganbarizing game. Kamen Rider Decade - OOO= *Kamen Rider OOO **Legend Tatoba Combo (Kamen Rider Decade: World of OOO) SIC OOO Legend Tatoba Combo.png|OOO Legend Tatoba Combo }} Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tamashii Combo (OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders) *erased from existence due to restoration of original timeline. Taka, Imagin, Shocker.PNG|OOO Tamashii Combo Kamen Rider Gaim - Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **OOO Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) **Den-O Arms (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Wizard Arms (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) BARON-OOO.png|Baron OOO Arms BaronDenO.png|Baron Den-O Arms Baron-Wizard Arms.PNG|Baron Wizard Arms - Ryugen= *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Double Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) **Faiz Arms (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Fourze Arms (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) RYUGEN-W.png|Ryugen Double Arms RyugenFaiz.png|Ryugen Faiz Arms RyugenFourze.png|Ryugen Fourze Arms - Zangetsu= *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Fourze Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) **Kabuto Arms (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Decade Arms (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ZANGETSU-FOURZE.png|Zangetsu Fourze Arms ZangetsuKabuto.png|Zangetsu Kabuto Arms tumblr_inline_n48ls02Te61qk32ya.png|Zangetsu Decade Arms - Fifteen= *Kamen Rider Fifteen (Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai) **Wizard Arms **Decade Arms **Fourze Arms **Gaim Arms KR-15WIZARD.png|Fifteen Wizard Arms KR-15DECADE.png|Fifteen Decade Arms KR-15FOURZE.png|Fifteen Fourze Arms KR-15GAIM.png|Fifteen Gaim Arms - Gridon= *Kamen Rider Gridon **Double Arms (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) GridonDouble.png|Gridon Double Arms - Kurokage= *Kamen Rider Kurokage **Blade Arms (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KurokageBlade.png|Kurokage Blade Arms - Bravo= *Kamen Rider Bravo **Hibiki Arms (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Bravo Hibiki Arms.png|Bravo Hibiki Arms - Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Kuuga Arms (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KnuckleKuuga.png|Knuckle Kuuga Arms }} - New Generation Riders= - Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Wizard Arms (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) DukeWizard.png|Duke Wizard Arms - Sigurd= *Kamen Rider Sigurd **Kiva Arms (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) SigurdKiva.png|Sigurd Kiva Arms - Marika= *Kamen Rider Marika **Fourze Arms (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) MarikaFourze.png|Marika Fourze Arms }}}} Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Fruits (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle) KRDr-Typefruits.png|Drive Type Fruits Kamen Rider Ghost - Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **W Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!, Kamen Rider 1) **Fourze Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!, Kamen Rider 1) **OOO Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!, Kamen Rider 1) **Agito Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Decade Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Kuuga Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Ryuki Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Faiz Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Blade Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Hibiki Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Kabuto Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Den-O Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Kiva Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Wizard Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Gaim Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Drive Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Ichigou Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Specter Double Damashii.png|Specter W Damashii specterfourze.png|Specter Fourze Damashii specterooo.png|Specter OOO Damashii AgitoSpecter.jpg|Specter Agito Damashii DecadeSpecter.jpg|Specter Decade Damashii KRSpeKuuDam.png|Specter Kuuga Damashii KRSpeRyuDam.png|Specter Ryuki Damashii KRSpeFaiDam.png|Specter Faiz Damashii KRSpeBlaDam.png|Specter Blade Damashii KRSpeHibDam.png|Specter Hibiki Damashii KRSpeKabDam.png|Specter Kabuto Damashii KRSpeDenDam.png|Specter Den-O Damashii KRSpeKivDam.png|Specter Kiva Damashii KRSpeWizDam.png|Specter Wizard Damashii KRSpeGaiDam.png|Specter Gaim Damashii KRSpeDriDam.png|Specter Drive Damashii KRSpe1.png|Specter Ichigou Damashii - Necrom= *Kamen Rider Necrom **Faiz Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Blade Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Kabuto Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Kiva Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Kuuga Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Agito Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Ryuki Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Hibiki Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Den-O Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Decade Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **W Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **OOO Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Fourze Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Wizard Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Gaim Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Drive Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Ichigou Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) FaizNecrom.jpg|Necrom Faiz Damashii BladeNecrom.jpg|Necrom Blade Damashii KabutoNecrom.jpg|Necrom Kabuto Damashii KivaNecrom.jpg|Necrom Kiva Damashii KRNecKuuGam.png|Necrom Kuuga Damashii KRNecAgiDam.png|Necrom Agito Damashii KRNecRyuDam.png|Necrom Ryuki Damashii KRNecHibDam.png|Necrom Hibiki Damashii KRNecDenDam.png|Necrom Den-O Damashii KRNecDecDam.png|Necrom Decade Damashii KRNecWDam.png|Necrom W Damashii KRNecOOODam.png|Necrom OOO Damashii KRNecFouDam.png|Necrom Fourze Damashii KRNecWizDam.png|Necrom Wizard Damashii KRNecGaiDam.png|Necrom Gaim Damashii KRNecDriDam.png|Necrom Drive Damashii KRNec1.png|Necrom Ichigou Damashii }} Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Ghost Gamer (Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Legend Rider Stage") ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Drive Gamer (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Legend Rider Stage") ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Gaim Gamer (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Legend Rider Stage") ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Ichigou Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Kuuga Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Ryuki Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Kabuto Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Kiva Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Decade Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Double Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 Ghost Gamer LV1.png|Ex-Aid Ghost Gamer Level 1 Ghost Gamer Level 2.png|Ex-Aid Ghost Gamer Level 2 Ex-Aid Drive Gamer LV2.png|Ex-Aid Drive Gamer Level 2 GaimGamerLv2.png|Ex-Aid Gaim Gamer Level 2 IchigouGamerLv2.png|Ex-Aid Ichigou Gamer Level 2 Ex-Aid Kuuga.jpg|Ex-Aid Kuuga Gamer Level 2 Ex-Aid Ryuki.jpg|Ex-Aid Ryuki Gamer Level 2 Ex-Aid Kabuto.jpg|Ex-Aid Kabuto Gamer Level 2 Ex-Aid Kiva.jpg|Ex-Aid Kiva Gamer Level 2 Decade Gamer.jpeg|Ex-Aid Decade Gamer Level 2 Ex-Aid Double.jpg|Ex-Aid Double Gamer Level 2 |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Wizard Gamer (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Legend Rider Stage") ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Agito Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Faiz Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Blade Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Hibiki Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Den-O Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Decade Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **OOO Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Fourze Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Level 1 ***Level 2 GenmWizardLv1.png|Genm Wizard Gamer Level 1 GenmWizardLv2.png|Genm Wizard Gamer Level 2 Genm Agito.jpg|Genm Agito Gamer Level 2 Genm Faiz.jpg|Genm Faiz Gamer Level 2 Genm Blade.jpg|Genm Blade Gamer Level 2 Genm Hibiki.jpg|Genm Hibiki Gamer Level 2 Genm Den-O.jpg|Genm Den-O Gamer Level 2 Genm Decade.png|Genm Decade Gamer Level 2 Genm OOO.png|Genm OOO Gamer Level 2 Genm Fourze.png|Genm Fourze Gamer Level 2 Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Build **Ex-Aid Form (Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders) **Ghost Form (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Gaim Form (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Wizard Form (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Fourze Form (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **OOO Form (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **W Form (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Decade Form (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Den-O Form (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) DG_BestMatch.png|Build Ex-Aid Form BuildGhostForm.jpg|Build Ghost Form BuildGaimForm.jpg|Build Gaim Form BuildWizardForm.jpg|Build Wizard Form Build_Fourze.png|Build Fourze Form BuildOOOForm.png|Build OOO Form BuildWForm.jpg|Build W Form BuildDecadeForm.jpg|Build Decade Form BuildDen-OForm.jpg|Build Den-O Form Kamen Rider Zi-O :Unless indicated otherwise, these forms feature in the TV series. ) **FourzeArmor (Zi-O Episodes 5-6, 8-9) **OOOArmor (Zi-O Episodes 10-11) **GaimArmor (Zi-O Episodes 11-13) **GhostArmor (Zi-O Episode 13) **DecadeArmor (Zi-O Episode 14) ***DecadeArmor Build Form (Zi-O Episodes 14-15) ***DecadeArmor Ghost Form (Zi-O Episode 14) ***DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form (Zi-O Episode 16) ****DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L ****DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form R ***DecadeArmor OOO Form ***DecadeArmor Faiz Form (Kamen Rider Buttobasoul) ***DecadeArmor Ryuki Form (Rider Time Ryuki) **DoubleArmor (Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER) **KuugaArmor (Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER, Zi-O Episode 20) **KivaArmor **Den-OArmor **KabutoArmor **HibikiArmor **BladeArmor **RyukiArmor **AgitoArmor KRZiO-Zi-Obuild.png|Zi-O BuildArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oexaid.png|Zi-O Ex-AidArmor KRZiO-Zi-Ofourze.png|Zi-O FourzeArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oooo.png|Zi-O OOOArmor KRZiO-Zi-Ogaim.png|Zi-O GaimArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oghost.png|Zi-O GhostArmor KRZiO-Zi-Odecade.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor KRZiO-Zi-Odecadebuild.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Build Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecadegrateful.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ghost Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidl.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidr.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form R KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeooo.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor OOO Form Decade Armor Faiz Form.jpg|Zi-O DecadeArmor Faiz Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecaderyuki.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ryuki Form KRZiO-Zi-Odouble.png|Zi-O DoubleArmor KRZiO-Zi-Okuuga.png|Zi-O KuugaArmor GatesKivaArmor.png|Zi-O KivaArmor KRZi-ODen-OArmor.jpg|Zi-O Den-OArmor KRZi-OKabutoArmor.jpg|Zi-O KabutoArmor KRZi-OHibikiArmor.jpg|Zi-O HibikiArmor KRZi-OBladeArmor.jpg|Zi-O BladeArmor KRZi-ORyukiArmor.jpg|Zi-O RyukiArmor Zi-OAgitoArmor.png|Zi-O AgitoArmor - Geiz= *Kamen Rider Geiz **GhostArmor (Zi-O Episodes 1-2, 6, 14) **DriveArmor (Zi-O Episodes 3-6, 13) **BuildArmor (Zi-O Episode 5) **FaizArmor (Zi-O Episodes 6-7, 14) **WizardArmor (Zi-O Episodes 8-9, 13) **GenmArmor (Zi-O Episodes 9-10) **Ex-AidArmor (Zi-O Episode TBA) KRZiO-Geizghost.png|Geiz GhostArmor KRZiO-Geizdrive.png|Geiz DriveArmor KRZiO-Geizbuild.png|Geiz BuildArmor KRZiO-Geizfaiz.png|Geiz FaizArmor KRZiO-Geizwizard.png|Geiz WizardArmor KRZiO-Geizgenm.png|Geiz GenmArmor KRZiO-Geizexaid.png|Geiz Ex-AidArmor }} Notes The first concept of a Kamen Rider Crossover Form might have started from a concept art for the unmade sequel of Kamen Rider ZO in the year 1994. In this concept art, Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO utilize the powers of the 7 by remodeling his body parts. *Kamen Rider V3: Equipped a radar on ZO's left hand *Riderman: Equipped a weapon on ZO's right hand. *X: Equipped two flippers on ZO's feet. *Amazon: Upgrated ZO's teeth and bite ability. *Stronger: Equipped a on ZO's shoulder. *Skyrider: Equipped two wings on ZO's back. *Super-1: Equipped a rocket on ZO's waist. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms Category:Crossovers